This invention relates to gas charging of suspension dampers. More particularly, a damper seal structure amenable to providing a self-closing charging passage and a method of charging the damper are disclosed.
Various methods and structures for charging a gas chargeable suspension damper are conventionally known. The known methods generally comprise two distinct categories: a first, wherein a mechanical means of deflecting a portion of the seal is utilized and a second, wherein secondary machining of the piston rod is utilized to provide a gas charging passage around the seal. These two previously utilized categories require either mechanically deforming the seal or involve secondary operations to the piston rod to form the required passage.
Although these two categories have undergone various stages of development they continue to be associated with inherently required steps such as mechanically deflecting the seal or additional machining of the piston rod. Both mechanical deformation of the seal and machined charging passages in the rod introduce a potential means of damaging the seal during the assembly process. Accordingly, a new, charge amenable seal structure which avoids the need for conventionally required processing steps is preferable.